Darkness Surrounds the Moon
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The moon can only look so lovely with that pitch-black darkness that engulfs it. But the moon feeds my madness and has created a monster, can your darkness save me before its too late, Superior?  -Xemsai, violence, Saix angst, as in character as possible
1. Red Eyes of Hate

Darkness Surrounds the Moon

Chapter 1: Red Eyes of Hate

Rain fell outside the Castle That Never Was. The drops cascaded down the windows, giving off an almost depressing aspect. A storm brewed and continued to grow. The occupants of the Castle That Never Was noticed this right away. Some of the nobodies had gathered in the Grey Area in order to lounge the night away.

Zexion frowned, noting the abysmal scenery outside, "Another storm, how charming, …." He looked around the room for a particular nobody; he had questions concerning his recent appointment as the leader of Castle Oblivion, "…I wonder where Mar-"

The power shut off and everyone stopped moving and speaking. Coughing was heard as someone voiced the obvious question, "What the hell?" It was probably Xigbar.

The sound of fingers snapping and soon Axel's face was illuminated by a small flame, "That was weird. Anyone know what's up?"

Vexen, a rare sight outside of the labs, rolled his eyes, "No, do you think we wouldn't say something if we knew? But we'll be sure to tell you when we figure it out, _got it memorized?" _

Axel snorted lightly, offended at his catchphrase being flung back at him, "Geez, don't get your lab coat in a bunch."

Larxene snorted, "As much as I like not seeing your faces, someone get the fucking lights back on…NOW!"

There was a shuffling noise and the sound of a body hitting the ground, then a groan, "Ugh, dude…I found the ground."

Zexion laughed, "I didn't know it was missing."

The others joined in laughed before Lexy cleared his throat, "Let's find the source of the problem before more people find themselves getting hurt." The fact that the 'Silent Hero' had spoken drove the point of 'seriousness' into the others heads. Axel led the way down a steep hallway where Luxord, Roxas, Xaldin, Demyx, and Xemnas joined them.

Xemnas' deep strong voice echoed into the darkness, "Is everyone here?"

Everyone thought for a moment before Demyx shouted, "Uh….we're missing Saix and Marly."

Marluxia entered the hallway silently before coughing, "My name is Marluxia and yes, I am now present, we are only missing the Luna Diviner." The others missed the note of malice and mocking in XI's voice.

Xemnas frowned in the darkness, being that it was his element, he was able to maneuver quite fine without actually being able to see, "Hm, that's quite odd…alright, we will continue to the basement in order to find the source of the problem."

Xaldin blinked, "Why the basement Superior?"

Xemnas seemed to contemplate this before answering, "It's always a smart idea to start the bottom up, in order to make sure we cover all the possibilities."

Xemnas turned to lead the way down to Nothing's Call, passing the others bedrooms, noting the weird fact that Saix had left his door wide open. He abruptly stopped, Axel slamming into him immediately before jumping back out of fear of being reprimanded, "Superior, why'd you stop?"

Xemnas did not reply at first, he was silent and then he whispered, "Everyone…be quiet…do not move…something is here."

A pair of glaring red eyes looked back into his fiery ambers before a howl was sounded,

Roxas shivered, "W-what is that?"

Xaldin smirked, "Doesn't matter." He summoned his lances, "Just something to be rid of."

The blood-red eyes glared back at the immobile group, a snarl erupting from its throat.

Xemnas sighed, "It seems that we have an eyesore in front of us, dispose of it."

:::::::

A/N: I'm not doing a cliffhanger, but I wanted it to end on an important part.


	2. Shrouded in Lies

Darkness Surrounds the Moon

Chapter 2: Shrouded in Lies

Xaldin stepped forward, Axel's flame illuminating a small square area around him, and started slashing at the creature mercilessly with all six lances. The creature roared, the sound-wave knocking Xaldin back a few feet and causing the others to wonder just how powerful it was.

Xaldin snorted, getting back into a fighting stance, "Hm, it seems I have an interesting opponent." He launched forward again and was caught by a clawed paw; it slammed Xaldin aggressively to the ground, knocking the air out of him before tossing him aside. The creature turned its deadly gaze back to the others, snarling again, its eyes glowing in the darkness and its ivory fangs glistened. Xemnas stepped forward, "Enough, I will end this." He drew out his ethereal blades and darted forward.

The creature growled low in its throat, swiping at Xemnas and missing as he back-flipped into the air with grace. He sliced through the creatures body, at what he assumed was its back and landed on his feet expertly. The creature whined and then grew even more insane with rage; its tail slapped Xaldin away and forced the others back. It roared and charged at Xemnas; Xemnas saw a whole mouth of sharp ivory teeth coming at him and dodged to the side. The creature blindly went after him, getting trapped in Xemnas' dark thorns, tearing through its skin.

It let out a pained cry before struggling against its binds, howling with anger the whole time it moved. Xemnas tightened the thorns before engulfing the creature in a mound of dark energy to sap its strength. A weak rumble of a roar was heard, making Xemnas finally speak up, "Number XIII."

Roxas trembled a bit at being called out, "Yes, Superior?"

Xemnas turned his back on the creature, "Extract its heart so that we can get moving."

Roxas nodded, forgetting that nobody would be able to see the nod and summoned his keyblade. He ran at the creature, swiping at it with both keyblades.

Everyone wanted in anticipation for a large heart to float up from the body but none did, and the creature shook lightly before sending a shockwave out from its body, throwing Roxas against the wave and breaking the thorns.

The creature jumped over the group, running down the hallways towards the bedrooms.

There was an abrupt silence before Xemnas ran after it, shouting, "Follow it! The last thing I need is for it to destroy some of the castle!" Lexy helped Xaldin to his feet and Axel threw Roxas over his shoulder before joining the chase. They followed a trail of bloody pawprints when the first rays of daybreak cut through the windows. They dead-stopped when they found the creature at the end of the trail.

Xigbar was the first to find his voice, "Is…that?"

There was a low whimpering noise from the creature, its blue hair matted and stained with blood.

Its cloak was all but shredded and its wounds were gushing out blood.

It had one hand reaching towards the door marked Number VII as if trying to reach its destination in an act of desperation.

Xemnas found himself glued to the ground, his voice was grave, "Saix…..what is the meaning of this?"

The Luna Diviner looked over, lifting his head as much as his weakened body would allow, "Superior…I…I don't know how.."

Xemnas narrowed both his eyes in digust, "Saix, if you were keeping this from me, how can I believe any more of your lies?"

Saix watched as his Superior turned around and walked the opposite direction, "S-superior! Please…I!"

Xemnas turned to Xigbar, "Number II, please lead the others to the basement in order to fix this power outage, Number V, take Number III to the infirmary and Number IV….take care…of…_this_…..whatever you call yourself Saix."

He called up a corridor of darkness before disappearing, leaving the Luna Diviner in an utter pit of despair, wondering how everything had happened and what he had done to deserve a loss of respect from his beloved Superior.

:::::::

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I want the drama to keep building, they'll get bigger when more of the plot comes to light. Or maybe you already know what's going on?...Hm?


	3. Worthless as a Dusk

Darkness Surrounds the Moon

Chapter 3: Worthless as a Dusk

The sun shined brightly through his bedroom window. Saix looked down at his mangled body, wondering what time it was, he had to hand out missions, had he missed breakfast? He gently maneuvered himself out of his sheets before awkwardly limping over to his closet. He pulled the black cloak over a pair of black pants and shirt before stopping. He felt some great weight on his chest. Was it his wounds…or something else?

It could have been considered dread over the fact that last night's events might have repercussions. That feeling appeared again, followed by something else. Something that made him grip his chest and his breath to become labored. He felt fear….wait…felt? Maybe his injuries were worse than they seemed, the Superior had always said they could not feel and he had always agreed with him. Always….agreed...another 'feeling' hit him…one that made something leak out of his eyes. He felt warmth on his cheeks and reached up to wipe at the stray tears.

He looked at the salty tears with interest, why had he cried at a memory of him and the Superior? He brushed it aside and walked towards the door, he needed to correct last night's actions before anything got out of control. Once he locked his door his nose picked up a tempting aroma that announced he was in time for breakfast. His stomach growled and he sighed, making his way over to the kitchen, the limping really did slow him down.

He entered the kitchen and everyone grew quiet, his eyes darted momentarily to the spot he usually occupied, next to the superior, only to find Marluxia sitting in it. He tried to straighten out his thoughts and ignore the fact he had obviously been replaced but….he felt the warmth in his eyes threatening to overflow and he immediately walked over to the stove to act if nothing was wrong by making a cup of tea.

He watched the tea bag sink in the hot water and felt his hopes were sinking along with it. Marluxia? He had been removed from his position as second-in-command to be replaced by that flowery bastard? He grit his teeth together angrily, something was wrong, why would the Superior jump over the original five to put MARLUXIA, number XI, in charge? He saw his hand starting to tremble, a sign that he was going to go berserk; he quickly grabbed a breakfast sandwich and his cup of tea before leaving the room.

His body was trying to betray him as the trembling increased to a miserable level. After what seemed like an eternity he reached his room; he set the food down on a nearby table in order to open the door when he heard something that made his blood burn and his eyes become clouded.

Someone coughed, "Having trouble Number VII? Need me to assist you? Those injuries from last night must be hindering your movement."

Saix turned to find the source of all his now apparent rage smirking back at him. Mar-fucking-luxia. He growled, "No, Marluxia, I am fine." He grit his teeth once more, even saying his name was like swallowing a nail.

Marluxia frowned, apparently distraught with 'sorrow,' "Oh, it's Number XI, you know, the Superior decided to give me that second-in-command position now that you're….indisposed…let's say."

Saix started trembling uncontrollably and then let out a blood-curdling roar before launching himself at the Graceful Assassin. The connection never came however.

Saix found himself seeing stars as he looked up to a pair of fiery amber eyes.

His breath caught in his throat, not from being thrown to the ground, but by the source of the throw, "S-Superior? What are you-"

Xemnas looked down at him, his face unreadable, "Saix, I can't have you injuring any more of my members, do I need to muzzle you?"

Saix found himself shaking his head rapidly, "N-no sir, I-"

Xemnas smiled grimly, "Good, another incident like this and I'll turn you into a dusk, do you understand?"

That 'feeling' entered his brain again, that….fear… and his breath became labored, "Y-yes….Superior."

Xemnas walked over to Marluxia and ushered him back to the kitchen, "Come, Number XI, I have to tell you the missions for the day."

Marluxia followed happily, "Yes Superior," he turned the corner, but not before flashing the evilest smirk back at Saix.

Saix rubbed his throat, wondering if he was going to earn another bruise from Xemnas' hand, "A ….dusk?"

His vision blurred as he looked miserably at the floor and he muttered to himself, "Am I….that worthless now?"

:::::::

A/N: Yes….Marly is an asshole! His motives? You'll find out! Why Saix was a creature….I think you guys can guess….

…lol….Mar-fucking-luxia!...say that in public…lol…^x^!


	4. Flowers are Cunning

Darkness Surrounds the Moon

Chapter 4: Flowers are Cunning

Saix sat silently in his room, looking out at Kingdom Hearts, the only thing that was giving him a source of relief. The Superior's words kept rolling through his mind as he stared hopelessly out at the heart-shaped moon. He silently willed it to give him some extra strength, anything, to deal with these problems he now had…

He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time this morning. The day was this horrible and it had only barely just begun.

He traveled out to the Grey Area, knowing all too well he would now be actually assigned missions that he was supposed to accomplish as opposed to being the one ordering someone else to do them. He supposed it was somewhat…humbling? Or maybe ironic? No, no part of this was good in the least, he thought about talking to the Superior and explaining the situation. But he was afraid the Superior would not want him in the Organization if he revealed his weakness…

Could it be considered a weakness?

It wasn't like he chose to be one of them; his somebody had simply been born that way, a creature ruled by the moon. Saix wondered if fate was laughing at him in some way, even if he regained his heart, he could never rid himself of that curse; he could never escape the moon's pull on him.

Being a nobody made it even worse, Kingdom Hearts….it was like a floating taunt to him.

The Superior was continuously amused by how Saix was 'fascinated' by the heart-shaped moon when it was really the opposite. Yes, it was beautiful….but to him… it was nothing more than another reason to distance himself from the others.

Once Kingdom Hearts shifted into a moon, his old habits appeared again with it, every time the moon glowed on that special day of the month, he hid in his room. He hid desperately, not daring to tell the others, to see that look of rejection, how low would you have to be to not fit in with a group of _nobodies? _

No, the Superior would not accept him, and deep down, it wasn't turning into a dusk that made his stomach churn, it was the look of pity and disgust that would be on the Superior's face.

He turned the corner and walked up to the menace, Marluxia smiled, masking his motives, appearing decent and friendly, "Hello Saix! Good to see you up and about!...Here's your mission!" He smiled again, his blue eyes danced with amusement at how far the Superior's little lap dog had fallen.

Saix looked at the mission briefing quickly, Xemnas had hand-wrote it because he didn't expect Marluxia to commit the missions to memory just yet, something Saix could do with ease; he paused. His eyes fleetingly widened before they narrowed, the mission was the equivalent of a death sentence. He had to defeat ten giant heartless and then comb the area of any remaining heartless, before returning to the castle to complete a large pile of paperwork before the day was done. He found what little optimism of this situation passing over and the Superior accepting him with open arms again disappearing quickly.

His shoulders slumped and he shoved the mission report back into Marluxia's back-stabbing hands before summoning a corridor of darkness and leaving.

:::::::::::

He returned hours later, dragging his body along using his Claymore to help himself along. He coughed weakly, blood dripping from his mouth and chest, but he refused to give in so quickly. He would not let Marluxia get the best of him. He would regain his rightful place as second-in-command and destroy that cunning bastard.

:::::{:::::}:::::::

A/N: Haha, the more I wrote lines for Marly, the more I laugh and think "Mar-fucking-luxia"….haha! Oh and if you didn't get it, I went with the whole Saix is a werewolf thing…yeah, I can actually see that though! ^x^!...


	5. The Underlying Plan

A/N: I am slowly trying to tie up all my stories….I have waaayyy too many open, I apologize for that.

-I hope you guys like this chapter….god….Mar-fucking-luxia how we all hate you.

(^X^) ^X^) (^X^ ….dancing Saix.

::::

Darkness Surrounds the Moon

:::::

Chapter 5: The Underlying Plan

::::

Saix sighed, his feet lightly dangling off the edge of his bed. He looked half-heartedly towards the beautiful heart-shaped moon outside and a sensation of dread based over him. This was closely followed by malice, he needed to get back at Marluxia, but how? He sat there thinking, frowning, what was he good at that Marluxia wasn't? Well, looks obviously but cunning….no, Marluxia was better in that department. But he was smarter than Marluxia…stronger…how could he use that to his advantage?

He groaned, rubbing his temples lightly and falling back down on the bed. _Think Saix think….this is your only chance. You need to get back in the Superior's good graces. _He blinked, _grace_…..

He stood up, smirking to himself, his mind set and his hopes high. He breathed in and out, regaining the long lost berserker composure and wit he missed so much. He turned towards the door and marched down the hall, his face stoic like usual. He entered the kitchen and sat at his seat, the one marked with the Roman numeral VII and not next to the Superior. He sipped his morning tea, reading over some random paper that had been set on the table. The air was silent, stagnant, nobody moved. Axel cleared his throat, "So uh…Roxy about that ice-cream?"

Everyone started to talk again and Saix felt himself blending back in, he was not going to change for that bastard. He caught a death-glare from the corner of his eye. He chuckled softly and mixed some extra sugar in with his tea, the look Marluxia was giving him was souring it. His head turned slightly when a familiar deep clearing of the throat was done. He looked over at Xemnas who was peering back at him intensely then he broke the stare to address the whole Organization. But Saix wasn't listening anymore, the stare had sent shivers up and down his spine…and not the bad kind.

He fought to keep down a fierce blush. What was that look for? He didn't understand and wanted to find out…but that damn flower! Always in his way! He snorted a little, tuning in to the breakfast speech but it wasn't anything new. Go on missions, corrupt hearts, defeat the keyblader and so on. He felt something odd and noticed everyone looking at him, had he zoned out while licking the rim of his cup and imagining things?

He sat up straight, "Yes Sir?"

Xemnas laced his fingers together and murmured, "You can do that can't you Saix? Defeat the behemoths and straighten out my library?"

Saix nodded but he tried to not nod too vigorously, he didn't want to look desperate now did he?

Xemnas smirked, "Goooood." His mouth seemed to roll the words off his tongue like they were sent to violate his eardrums. He turned back to his tea in order to stay focused. Yes, his plan was working, all he had to do was prove that Marluxia was insufficient, that was more than enough.

When breakfast was over, he rose and went to the sink, cleaning his dishes and the others as if nothing had ever occurred.

"You think you'll win him _back_?"

Saix continued washing, ignoring that horrid voice behind him.

"I hope you do, _only_ you'll care when he _fades_."

Saix whipped around, "W-what?"

But Marluxia was gone.

Saix's eyes grew wide, that was it, that was the reason, that was why he wanted Saix in trouble. Xemnas wouldn't trust him to be that close now, he would be left defenseless.

Saix's eyes narrowed.

He would not….

No, he could not….

Allow that to happen.

:::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: I know, short, but I'm really building this now.

Please R&R!


	6. A Sense of Loyalty

A/N: I think I'm actually going to finish this today! GO MEEEEE!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Sense of Loyalty

* * *

He marched to the Superior's library, intent on staying in the castle as long as possible. If Marluxia was planning on killing the Superior, he needed to stay as close to his enemy and Superior as he could, for a moment could spell death. He rubbed the spine of one book, dusting it and wiping it clean, a weak smile tracing across his lips. The whole room smelled like the Superior and Saix found himself stopping and sitting in a chair, taking in the scent. He closed his eyes, lifting up a book off the shelf and then he froze upon seeing the title, _Caesar. _His mind darted back to his mission, Marluxia and the Superior, he stood up and quickly resumed his cleaning of the books and sorting them out, he had no time to pause. There was nothing more important than finishing this mission and getting back to the Superior.

* * *

He wiped the sweat from his brow and formed a portal, racing into Twilight Town and heading straight for a Behemoth. He summoned Lunatic and his eyes glowed slightly, he was not berserk quite yet but just enough. The lumbering beast started to charge for him, missing him completely as Saix flipped onto its back, stabbing it rapidly and slamming Lunatic into its head. The other remaining Behemoth charged, pummeling straight into its brethren in an attempt to kill Saix. The force knocked over the wounded Behemoth and Saix watched in horror as the other started falling towards him.

Vines wrapped around his legs, gripping him and holding him still as the Behemoth fell on top of his, muffling his screams and stopping his struggles. The Behemoth was pierced by the other's horns, both disappearing and leaving a limp body clad in black, lying motionless in the street.

Marluxia smirked, "Finally, one problem down." He chuckled under his hood and left in a portal.

* * *

Xemnas stood under the light of his beautiful Kingdom Hearts, reaching his arms up and towards the wondrous light, "Kingdom Hearts, share with me your power, grant me my heart and the power to-"

He stopped speaking, touching his chest and moving his fingers back to look at them, "-…b-blood?"

He dropped to his knees, Graceful Dahlia sticking out of his back, the scythe's blade imbedded in his chest, "XI…?"

Marluxia slowly approached him from the darkness, his eyes glinting with delight, "So it seems the wheels have turned, have they not…my dear _Superior_?"


	7. And He Falls

Chapter 7: And He Falls

* * *

Xemnas gripped his chest, the blood seeping through his fingers in little streams, "W-why?"

Marluxia just smiled at him, leaning in front of his face and lifting up his chin, "Better question, why not?"

Xemnas coughed up blood, "I gave you power."

Marluxia shrugged, circling around him and kicking the scythe in further, earning a cry of pain, "But I want your power."

Xemnas looked in vain to the castle, "T-the others-"

Marluxia finished with a smirk, "-are on missions and cannot help you."

Xemnas' eyes clouded and unfocused, "S-seven. Saix will-"

Marluxia outright laughed, "Saix is dead."

Xemnas' head snapped up, "What? NO. I will not…" He started to teeter, "…believe that."

Marluxia smiled, "Want me to bring his body here for you-"

"There's no need, I'm here."

Marluxia's head whipped around to look at the limping Diviner, "I…I killed you. That Behemoth! It crushed you! You were dead!"

Saix shook his head, summoning Lunatic and holding it out in front of him, "Unconscious….not dead you fool." He stepped forward and charged despite his broken ribs and wounded body, Marluxia had no weapon for his weapon was imbedded in the Superior. Marluxia quickly started firing Fira and Blizzaraga in an attempt to slow the Berserker down.

"MOON! SHINE DOWN!"

Marluxia was trying to dodge the Berserker's rapid and unpredictable movements but was caught by the swipe of his Claymore slamming into his chest. Saix hissed and twisted the blade, watching the pink-haired man vomit out blood.

"I hope you suffer in Hell Marluxia."

The Berserker swung his blade again, cutting off the other's head and watching it roll before fading away, the body flopping over and doing the same. Saix had no time to revel in his victory as he heard a weak cough and watched the ground in front of his Superior stain red. The Berserker in him was gone, "S-SUPERIOR!" He dashed over and touched his face, "…Xemnas please."

The amber eyes flicked up at him as the body started to slump into his own, "…I knew…to trust you….Seven." Saix watched as the amber eyes closed and tears fell from his own cheeks, "Superior! No! Superior please! Superior!"

But there was no reply.


	8. A Ray of Hope

Chapter 8: A Ray of Hope

* * *

He sat there in the hospital bed quietly, motionless, listening to the quiet beeping of the monitors that signified his physical heart was still pumping but none showed how his emotional one had crumbled. He wanted to move the curtains that separated the hospital wing from Vexen's labs, to see the others, to have some contact, to not be so isolated. He whined, closing his eyes and waiting, ever waiting….

* * *

Vexen moved the curtain and stepped forward, pushing the cart of hospital supplies next to him as he checked Saix's wounds and bandages, unwrapping and rewrapping where needed, "Your ribs will take the longest to heal I'm afraid."

Saix looked across the room and sighed, his eyes rolling towards the window, "When will we have it?"

Vexen stopped rolling the gauze and blinked, "…what?"

Saix got quiet, "The funeral, for the Superior."

Vexen paused, "Wh-"

"Oh? I needed one?"

The tanned man sat in the seat on the other side of him, well and healthy, not looking at all like he had the last time Saix had saw him. Saix whimpered out, "S-sir? You were-"

Xemnas made a motion with his hand to tell Vexen to leave before gripping the Diviner's right hand in his own, "It was an illusion, an elaborate one but an illusion all the same. I made a clone of myself from nothing and planted him to act as a way for Marluxia to commit treason."

Saix just sat there with a gaping mouth, no believing a word he was hearing, "You…were never in any trouble?"

Xemnas shook his head, "No, no trouble. Except your little secret Seven, it played out nicely into my plans but it was unexpected-"

Saix's ears flicked back, "Sir I apologize-"

Xemnas waved his hand dismissively, "No, it doesn't matter now, you have proved your loyalty and earned your place as my Second-in-Command, I never doubted you Saix." He leaned over and pecked his lips, pulling back with a smile, "More when you get better."

He stood up to leave when Saix gripped his arm, tugging him back down and kissing him fiercely, "I want more now Sir."

Xemnas smirked and chuckled, brushing a few stray strands of blue hair behind adorable pointed ears, "When you get better, you'll get more, you are in no condition for that now. Rest and get better. The sooner you get better, the sooner you'll get more."

Saix watched Xemnas leave the room and heard the door click shut, he sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. It was easier to sit here in this boring place if he knew exciting things awaited him once he got better. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into his pillow, "I'm going to hold you to that promise Superior."


	9. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
